


Family

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you deal with something you really don't want to hear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1_million_words community word of the day challenge. The word for today is Obtrusive.

Steve couldn’t sit down. He could barely keep his nerves in check while he stood at the back of the room. Mary? She would make a great spy. The way she sauntered into their mother’s place and threw that oversized sack she called ‘handbag’ on the sofa before flopping nonchalantly, cross legged beside it was nothing short of awe inspiring to him. Him? He had to jam his hands into his pockets as soon as he was through the door before she saw how badly this was affecting him. Danny stepped up behind him and rubbed a warm hand across the small of his back. The touch immediately grounding him in a way that he hadn’t realized he needed.

“Where’s my cool under fire Ninja SEAL of death?” Danny whispered as he leaned just enough to rest his head against Steve’s arm.

“It’s my mother, D, I’m not sure I can deal with any of this.” Steve murmured.

“Just keep calm, that’s all you can do.” Danny replied, “and don’t let her hurt you.”

“Too late.” Steve breathed. He turned and pulled Danny into a tight embrace, lifting his head as his mother and Joe White walked into the room.

“Detective Williams.” Joe stepped forward and extended a hand for Danny to shake. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I’m not staying.” Danny spoke narrowing his gaze as he looked towards Doris. 

“Then, by all means, don’t let us keep you. _Detective_ ” Doris smiled as she spoke to him, belying the snide way she looked him up and down.

“Oh, I just wanted to call in and tell you how much I appreciated you using our daughter as a bargaining chip. It showed me just how much parental bonds mean to you.”

“Is there a point to this?” Doris sat on the arm of her recliner, looking as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

“Just wanted to let you know that if you ever do that to your son again, I will not be responsible for my actions, you meddlesome, obtrusive bitch.” He held a hand up as Joe opened his mouth. “Don’t bother, I’m leaving now.” Danny turned to face Steve. “I’ll be right outside if you need me,” and then turned towards Mary as she sat grinning on the sofa. “You? Look after your brother.” 

Danny then turned and walked out the door, closing it with a bang louder than he should have.

“Rude little twerp.” Doris hissed under her breath.

“He’s my partner. Show him the respect he deserves.” Steve growled from where he stood.

“He means nothing to me.” Doris flicked over her shoulder as she walked towards the dining room where she pulled out a chair at the head of the table and gracefully sat.

“And he means everything to me.” Steve muttered as he followed, extending a hand to Mary and helping her up as he walked past her.

“You know she’s just trying to get a bite out of you bro, just let it go.” Mary whispered as she leaned into her brother.

Steve shrugged, moving in to sit beside Mary at the dining table. Joe pulled out a chair on the opposite side of the table.

“Why are we here, Mom?” Steve asked, his eyes fixed on the table.

“I want us to be a family.” Doris stated.

“You kind of gave that up twenty years ago, didn’t you Doris?” Mary asked, the hint of snark clear in her voice.

“I didn’t give anything up. I gave you two the protection you needed.”

“You didn’t give us anything. All you did was look out for number one.” Steve responded.

“That’s out of line, Son.” Joe leaned forward in his chair.

“Don’t.” Mary stood, her chair flicking backwards as she did.

“Sit down Mary Ann.” Doris spoke her voice filled with hard parental authority. “Stop being so melodramatic.”

“We’re adults.” Mary stated, leaning forward on her hands on the table. “We don’t need this mediation shit. I don’t understand why we are here.”

Steve leaned down and picked up Mary’s chair, righting it behind her, before closing his hand gently around her wrist. “Sit down, Mare.” He murmured.

“We are going to be a family.” Doris stated, her words slow and sure.

“You left that three years too late, _Mom_ , Dad is dead.” Steve spoke flatly, his father’s final minutes playing out in his head as they did every time he thought about his father. Mary reached out and covered Steve’s hand with her own.

“Yes, John McGarrett is dead.” Doris nodded.

“What is your problem?” Mary squinted at her not quite understanding what she was saying.

“John is dead, but your father isn’t.” Doris looked at Steve, as his head snapped up, his eyes liquid as he looked at his mother.

“Who?” Steve’s voice was flat and toneless. “Him?” he gestured with his thumb towards Joe.

“Yes.” Joe spoke softly, “We were never going to say anything. But now we have a chance to be a real family.”

“No. We really don’t.” Steve growled.

“You will not speak to your father like that.” Doris barked.

“No I wouldn’t. But since he’s dead I don’t have to worry about that do I?”

“If you want proof we can have the DNA tests done.”

“I don’t need proof. John McGarrett raised me, did whatever he could to make sure I grew up into a good and honorable man. He died still trying to avenge the death of the woman he loved. I’m glad he never found out she was an adulterous whore cheating on him with his best friend.”

“You’re out of line, Son.” Joe stood his voice angry.

“Don’t ever call me that.” Steve snapped. “C’mon Mare, we’re leaving.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Joe stepped around the table and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve in one graceful, fluid movement spun Joe and twisted his arm up his back and pressed him down onto the dining table.

“You are not and will not ever be my, no our father. Our father was a decent man who loved his wife and his children. He loved his best friend. What the fuck? Did you get a kick out of cheating on him? Knowing how much it would destroy him if he knew? Jesus, all the platitudes you spun me about him when you came back here. Did you mean any of that?” Steve released him and stepped back, running his hands through his hair, his eyes filled with frustrated tears. “You two killed our father.”

“That’s not fair, Steve.” Doris moved to Joe’s side, her hand rubbing his shoulder.

“It’s the truth.” Steve spoke as he grabbed Mary’s hand and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

Steve looked up as his angry flight stopped at the bottom of his mother’s porch steps. Seeing Danny leaning against the side of the Camaro, he breathed a soft sigh of relief.

“Do you think she’s right?” Mary asked softly at his side.

“I don’t care, Mare.” Steve spoke, “John McGarrett will always be my father no matter what they say.”

“Same.” Mary turned until she could push herself into his arms and hug him tightly.

Hugging her close to his side as they walked out of the yard, Steve drew Danny into a loose embrace, the three of them hugging before Steve pressed a soft kiss to the top of Danny’s head and spoke.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
